hermiones first f
by NayB666
Summary: hermione fails her first ever test in potions. she knows its not fair but what can she do? Snape/Draco/Hermione smut. Rated m for a reason abandoned
1. Chapter 1

Hermione frowned as she looked down at the exam paper. She had never failed a subject in her life. Ever. She could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes and a rather large and uncomfortable lump appear in her throat. Ron, who was sitting to the left of her, failed to notice his girlfriend's misery as he laughed and cheered high-fiving Harry for his own achievement in getting a "B". This was his best mark ever, and he got it in potions. Harry also received a "B" although he was less joyous about this. It was not uncommon for Harry to get this grade. He did notice Hermione however. He was used to getting that smug "I was right" look after she got all of her marks back. He rested his hand on her back and looked over her shoulder at her page. Even he was taken aback by the rather large "F" marking the middle of her page. Hermione gathered her stuff as quickly as she could and began to run out the door. She was stopped, however by Draco Malfoy. He grabbed the test from her hands, looked at it, and broke into hysterical laughter. He was used to being number two, only behind Granger, now she was at the bottom and he was on top. A place he felt he rightfully owned. Hermione went bright red and her eyes became flooded with tears as she stormed out of the classroom. Ron and Harry both decided to let her leave, knowing full well she was going to the girl's bathroom to cry her eyes out.

Later that day, just before dinner, Hermione emerged from the stall she was occupying. With toilet paper in hand, still wiping away tears she turned to the sinks. It was then she noticed two figures standing in the corner. At first she thought it was just Ron and Harry, but when she heard a dark chuckle emerge from one of the figures she knew it was Draco, and someone else. She spun on her heels and faced the two figures. Walking towards them with as much confidence as she could muster Hermione muttered

"Boys are not welcome in the girl's bathrooms, Malfoy. You are aware of that!"

Draco took a step forward out of the darkness so he was in full view of Hermione. He smirked at her. A smile only of someone who now took pleasure in small mercies. He spoke with a tone cold enough to chill the Sahara desert.

"Yes I do. Do you? I mean you are failing classes now after all"

Hermione was so hurt by these words she reacted immediately, without even thinking.

"You know why I failed. Its Snape he hates me, always has, he's just pissed I, a girl and a Gryffindor am smarter than his precious male slitherin. He is just a sexist pig!"

Just as the words left her mouth the second figure emerged from the darkness. Snape stepped forward as to allow Hermione to fully see him. A loud gasp escaped her mouth as she quickly brought her hands up to cover it, as if she were trying to force the words back in. Snape smirked, almost identical to the one Draco had previously performed, and stepped forward.

"Well Miss Granger, I came here to discuss your marks with you as Draco told me how upset you were. I merely came to explain how and why you failed and how you could earn extra credit to bring your marks back up. But now I don't think you deserve the option. I think I will leave your marks as they were. Imagine the change on your O.W.L.S. Tut tut it is such a shame, you had so much potential. Oh well"

With that both men turned to exit the bathroom. Hermione stood there dumbfounded, unable to speak or move. Just frozen.

Later that night, when every student was supposed to be asleep, Hermione snuck out of the Gryffindor common room and headed for the tunnels. She knew that if she wanted to get her marks back up she would have to do some serious grovelling. When she reached Snape's office she saw light streaming from under the door. This was her only chance and she was going to take it. Before she even had a chance to knock the door swung open and Draco Malfoy almost ran into her as he began to walk out the door. He looked at her and smiled. Turning he walked back into the room and sat back down. He looked over to Snape and uttered

"Looks like I win the bet, the little "A" slut won't give up her perfect run. I was right"

Snape's head snapped up as Draco said this. His eyes fixing on the girl standing in his doorway. He rises from his chair, wearing straight black pants and a tucked in black button up shirt. It was a change for Hermione to see him out of his robes. She was shocked to see the faintest hint of abs under his form fitting shirt. He walked towards her and stood in the centre of the room. With his gravelly voice he uttered

"Miss Granger, to what do I owe the honour. I mean, I am sure it must be hard for you, being so perfect to be near a, what was it sexist hog?"

Draco stood up and went to stand beside his teacher,

"Pig Sir, I'm pretty sure she called you a sexist pig. Isn't that right Granger?"

Hermione lowered her head and spoke.

"I'm so sorry sir I didn't mean it I was just upset and angry and Malfoy was pushing me and I just snapped. I came to be for your forgiveness. I will do anything to make it up to you. Anything. I need an "A" on this test. Please Sir. Anything."

By this stage tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her face was flushed red and her hair was sticking to her cheeks. Draco and Snape shared a look, a look of sheer pleasure and turned back to face Hermione. She raised her head and wiped away her tears. Snape was the first to speak.

"Fine Hermione but now you will have to work doubly as hard to get your desired marks. Please come in and take a seat. We need to discuss some things first."

Hermione entered the room and Draco ushered her to the seat where he was sitting previously. He then sat beside her and Snape rested on his desk facing both of them. Hermione's eyes flicked between Draco and the professor. Draco couldn't seem to wipe the smirk off his face whereas Snape had a cold and indifferent look on his. Hermione finally had to ask

"Professor, does Draco really have to be here, I mean isn't this private, you know my marks and all, I'm not comfortable him hearing what I got."

Snape's eyes flicked up and met Draco's for a second, then moved to Hermione. His voice even and unchanging.

"I am entitled to allow whomever I please in my office and I don't believe you have any right in telling me how to do my job, you are here to get something from me I believe so I am the one to make the orders. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione simply nodded. Snape continued

Miss Granger, as you need better marks and I am the only one able to give them to you, you from this point forward must do everything I say. Answer every question I ask honestly and tell no one about our encounters. There will be many sessions as you need to do a fair amount of work to bring your marks up. Am I clear? Do as I say. Answer my questions and tell no one. Can you manage that?"

Hermione simply nodded. Snape continued

"Draco is here to help me and you will refer to him as "Sir" or "Master Malfoy" nothing else. Same goes for me, "Sir" or "Master Snape". Do we have a deal? If so sign this."

Snape handed Hermione a piece of paper the practically said everything Snape had just said. Hermione signed it begrudgingly. Snape now knew it was time to have some fun. He told Hermione to stand which she did without question. Draco sat down where she just was and Snape continued to lean on his desk. He looked Hermione up and down, inspecting his new toy. His eyes fixed on hers and he began to speak

"You agreed to answer all of my questions so here goes. Why do you think you failed my class, are you dating that Weasley character and finally are you a virgin?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she looked at Snape. His face still serious began to turn to frustrated

"You agreed to answer every question NOW!"

"Umm" Hermione muttered. "I'm not sure, yes and yes" she said with sigh. She was very startled by the personal nature of his questions but figured it was probably just to humiliate her.

"What a prude. Maybe Weasel's dick isn't big enough to even bother fucking" Draco laughed.

Snape smiled and walked over to Hermione. "You failed my class because you are not good enough. That is why. It's your fault". He smiled knowing that this would get to her.

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears again. She saw Snape getting closer to her and she wanted to run away and hide but she was a Gryffindor and was brave so she stayed firmly where she was. Snape finally reached her touched her arm. Trailing his fingers up and down her bare flesh, He leaned in to her ear and whispered

"Well how far have you gone with Weasley, or anyone for that matter. I know you dated that baboon Krum. How lucky did he get?"

Shivers ran down Hermione's spine as Snape spoke. Blush spreading from her entire face right down her chest. She looked up at him and cleared her throat.

"Ron and I kiss as did Viktor and I. I have err… seen Ron naked, and him me but that's as far as it got before harry walked in. That's it really. "

Draco broke out in fits of laughter, squealing something about the "golden trio" and how it was more of a tripod. Snape just stared at her. His gaze sifting from her legs to her chest to her eyes. She swallowed hard and then Draco stood and walked over to her. He leaned into her other and whispered

"Well how often do you touch yourself hey? How many orgasms a week do you give yourself?"

Hermione looked at him and blushed even harder and then she felt Snape pinch her and mouth answer him. She took and deep breathes and replied

"Never, I mean I tried it once but nothing happened so I gave up. That was like two years ago."

Draco moaned. He looked at Snape who grinned and grabbed her hand. Draco did the same.

"Well that is all going to change tonight. I want you to go and lay on my desk and take off your underwear and give them to Draco, and then I want you to masturbate until you experience your first orgasm in front of us ok. Draco and I will walk you through it. Ok."

Hermione did nothing but nod her head and begin to walk towards the desk. When she got there she jumped up on it and laid down. It was cold on her skin but she did it immediately anyway. She then peeled off her black and green lace underwear and handed them to Draco. He smiled when he saw the green and made some smug comment about how even she knew slitherin was better for her pussy. Hermione couldn't really her him because she felt Snape's eyes glaring at her cleanly shaven vagina. Snape smiled and lifted up her skirt so she was completely exposed to the two men in the room. Draco then grabbed one leg by the knee and held it open while Snape grabbed the other. Hermione didn't know what to do although she had read all about it. Snape grabbed her right hand and gently placed it on her right breast. She took that as a hint to rub it. So she did. Draco then grabbed her left hand and inched it towards her pussy. When he reached his goal he "accidently" grazed his own hand along her slit while she buried her fingers into her opening. Draco laughed when he saw her struggling to get into a rhythm. He helped her out by telling her to switch hands and use her left hand on her tits to pull at her nipples and her right index and middle finger to plunge into her pussy. When she did this, her hips bucked slightly. Snape realised she had just found her g-spot and encouraged her to keep doing that. Both men noticed there pants getting tighter as they witnessed the virgin finger fuck herself for the first time. When they started to see her juice coat her fingers they knew it was time. They both undid their pants and released their cocks. Draco's, longer but Snape's thicker, the men were about equal on the penis size up. As Hermione noticed what going on she was tried to sit up but the two men just pushed her back down. Each grabbing a hand they guided it onto their cocks and encouraged her to move it up and down slowly jacking them off. This gave the mean free hands to pleasure Hermione. Snape went right for her clit rubbing it hard and then soft. Flicking it with his fingers and pinching it. This made Hermione's juice run out of her. Draco on the other hand attacked her tits. Pulling and twisting the nipples then needing slapping the whole tit. Hermione's hands grew faster and faster, a sign that she herself was going to come. Receiving this encouragement, Snape plunged three fingers onto Hermione making her cum all over his hand. Not long after the two men came at the hands of Hermione. She then sat up and looked at the two men. She went almost florescent as she tried to cover up her pussy and hop off the desk. As soon as she was standing she looked down and sore clear liquid slide down her thigh. Draco scooped it up with his fingers and brought it to her lips he declared

"It is only fair you be the first to taste your pussy. LICK "

Obediently Hermione opened her mouth and Draco shoved his slippery fingers past her lips she sucked eagerly before her withdrew his fingers.

"Can I have my knickers back please"?"

Hermione asked embarrassed. Snape shook his head and practically pushed her out the door.

"No they are ours now. See you tomorrow Hermione same time. Here. And remember tell no one. "

Snape then closed the door leaving Hermione standing there. She could her chuckling on the other side of the door. Though she didn't care she was just excited to see what her two masters had in store for her tomorrow.

Feedback needed first story ever! I own none of these characters all rights belong to J.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snape and Draco couldn't hold back their hysteria after Hermione left the room. Neither of them could have guessed that little Hermione granger was a closet slut. Draco had assumed she would lecture them on how to properly address a woman for at least 3 hours and Snape had just assumed she would report the two men and both would be removed from school grounds. However their last encounter with the Gryffindor princess has made them question their first opinion of this woman. Draco went to the desk where just moments before Hermione had experienced the greatest physical pleasure in the world. He, along with Snape had been allowed to not only witness but be the cause of Hermione Granger's first orgasm. Images flashed back into Draco's mind, her back arching, her breathe growing heavy, her hands balling into fists and her bottom lip between her teeth. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed. Of course he had seen women cum before; however he had never seen it done so, purely, and so… real. Pansy tried to look good when she did it, and because of that it wasn't as good. Hermione was a whole new type of woman and Draco was intrigued. Snape was thinking very similar to Draco. Yes he had been with other women, but never a virgin, although, it had always been a fantasy of his. Fantasy. That gave him a great idea. He looked up at Draco and a smile spread across his cold lips. Draco looked at his professor puzzled. Then Snape spoke

"She has agreed to tell us everything. Well how about we bring one of her deepest fantasies to life."

As soon as Snape said it, Draco's mind started ticking over, wondering what her deepest fantasy could be. He was up for anything, but just how far would she be able to go? The two men sat down and started to discuss the possibilities, and how far each was willing to go to pleasure their hidden treasure. Both came to the conclusion that, except for anything potentially life threatening, anything is on the table.

The next morning Hermione woke with a smile on her face and a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. If she wasn't certain it couldn't be, she would have guessed excitement. She felt however, that she couldn't be excited about being used sexually by two of her worst enemies. No she refused to enjoy herself today. She even decided that she would not let the two men involve sex in her grade improvement. She would spend hours upon hours on potions, if that's what it took. But she was not going to allow her body to betray her like it had the night before. At breakfast she looked over to the Slitherin table and saw Draco sitting by his friends. He glanced over to her and the pair locked eyes, Draco licked his lips and brought his fingers up to his mouth. To anyone else this would have just been a hand movement but Hermione knew she was being reminded of the night before and went red. The she looked over to the teachers and saw Snape watching the exchange. This made her blush harder. He smirked and she couldn't help but turn away. Minutes later she stood and walked away. Having only potions today, a class which she preferred to miss, she decided to hide out in the library until dinner. At about four p.m. an owl dropped a letter off to Hermione. She knew it would be from Snape which made her reluctant to open it. But when she did it just had written… _BAD GIRL… YOU MUST BE PUNISHED. _Assuming this was about her skipping class she decided to try and read up on as many potions as she could in the hopes of impressing Snape and Draco that night.

At the exact same time as the previous night, Hermione rose from her bed and began to make her way down to the dungeons. When she reached Snape's door she paused and fixed up her hair and clothes before knocking. Aloud and rather intimidating "ENTER" bellowed through the door. Hermione knew she was in for it.

"Close the door behind you" Snape instructed her. When she turned around both men couldn't help but admire her ass in the jeans she had chosen to wear.

"Master Malfoy, Master Snape". Hermione started. "I would like to inform you that, although last night was partly my fault, I will not allow a repe…"

Snape cut Hermione off before she could finish her sentence. "It was your entire fault, firstly for failing my class and secondly for being a prude. Now shut up and listen. You agreed to answer every one of my and Draco's questions and the same goes for tonight and if you don't you will be punished. Now I am not in the mood to stuff around especially after you cut class today so I suggest you do as you're told. Alright miss granger."

Hermione knew she was stuck so she lowered her head and nodded.

"Now I would like you to take a seat on Malfoy's lap. Right now"

Draco patted his lap encouragingly and Hermione took a seat on the edge of his knees.

"Slide back and get comfy Granger, you might be here for a while" Draco teased. Hermione did as she was told, resting her ass right on Draco's dick. This caused his insides to grow warm and blood to begin to flow to his dick. Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

Snape stared at Hermione with curiosity engulfing his eyes. "Now Hermione" he leaned closer to her "What do you smell?" He held a vile of love potion under her nose and allowed her to breathe in the fumes. She sighed and began

"Fresh cut grass, library books, spearmint toothpaste, musk and something… different… it's like, dense and strong but I just can't place it?.."

Snape and Draco look at each other and start laughing.

Draco leans up and whispers into her ear.

"That's sex sweetheart. Wow you really did have a good time. Didn't you?"

Hermione started to blush and put head down. Snape put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up until their eyes met.

"There is nothing wrong with that Hermione. In fact it's good. Now tell me Hermione, what is your biggest, dirtiest secret fantasy."

Hermione went bright red. "I I ca...ca... I jus... I "then she started sobbing. Snape and Draco shared a look of pity.

Draco was first to speak. "It's nothing to ashamed of. Everyone has them. Look, would it make you feel better if Snape and I went first?"

Hermione nodded, knowing it would indeed make her feel a little more comfortable.

Draco started "well mines pretty easy. A threesome. But I would like to be the least experienced one. I think it would not only be fun but educational. What about you professor?"

Snape shifted uncomfortably before beginning to speak. "Well I have always wanted to know what being with a man would be like. I mean I have been so dedicated to my … work for so long I haven't had sex with anyone, but I think a male partner would make things more… physical. Instead of emotions and foreplay and shit...

Okay Hermione. Your turn" Snape looked at her intrigued.

Well vie always had such control over my life, my grades everything, so I have always wondered what it would be like to have no control. Like to be told what do and have to do it no matter what. Even be tied up and have no choice. It's sick I know."

Hermione looked down disgusted with herself. Snape and Draco started laughing uncontrollably. This offended Hermione immensely.

"I know its bad you don't have to laugh at me."

"Oh honey that's it. Really. I was expecting like, they have to be dead or an alien or something. Oh Hermione that's nothing." Snape exclaimed through snickers.

"Oh" is all Hermione could say while the men regained their composure.

"Well is there anything else Hermione?" Snape asked

"Umm, I think I would enjoy being punished. "

Oh and how do you mean" Draco asked "and describe in detail" he added

Hermione sighed. "Well, when I'm in potions and bored" as soon as she said that Snape raised his head and smirked, Hermione just looked down. "I've always fantasised that master Snape would bring me up to the front of the class and bend me over the desk, lift up my skirt and pull down my underwear and spank me."

Snape's grin grew. "Really you fantasise about me spanking your naked ass hey. With everyone watching. Now that's a fantasy miss granger!"

Hermione was practically glowing with humiliation now. Snape grabbed Hermione's hands and yanked her up off Draco's lap. He then walked her over to his desk and instructed her to bend over it.

"wh wh what are you doing?" Hermione stuttered.

"You missed my class today I think that deserves a spanking. Don't you Draco?"

"Sure do sir in fact let me help you punish this bad girl!" Draco stood and walked briskly over to Hermione before kneeling and unbuttoning her jeans. Hermione gasped at his touch but allowed Draco's fingers to shimmy down her jeans. She was then instructed to step out of them. An order in while she complied. Now Hermione was bent over a desk with her backside only covered by her black underwear.

Snape sighed. "I thought she would get the hint, no underwear after last time, oh well Draco at least we both have a pair of Hermione panties. More spankings for miss granger" Snape said using his teacher disciplinarian voice. Snape peeled down her underwear just enough to reveal the creamy white skin of Hermione's bottom.

Draco and Snape took in the sight of this beautiful woman and her current position.

"Now Draco go grab hold of our bad girls hands I don't want her trying to cover her bottom from me. Hermione don't fight Draco or I will just spank you more ok."

Hermione nodded. "Now I think that ten strokes will suffice however I want you to count every smack and thank me after it ok." Again, Hermione nodded.

Snape raised his hand and brought it down on Hermione's left ass cheek with a loud smack and Hermione's body leaped forward in reaction to the hit. Her bum began to automatically redden and a tear formed in the corner of Hermione's eye.

"One thankyou sir."

Snape repeated the action onto her right cheek. This time Hermione struggled against Draco, who's dick was growing hard just watching the spectacle. He held her firmly and Hermione eventually let up

"Two sir thankyou"

This continued for eight more strikes and by the end Hermione was openly weeping. Snape had a minor moment of sadness when he thought he might have gone too far but then he ran his fingers down Hermione's slit.

"Draco come feel this, Hermione open your legs wide for me"

She did as Draco walked around and put his fingers deep inside Hermione's pussy.

"Holy shit" Draco exclaimed sounding startled. "She is so wet. Did she come?" Draco asked

Both men looked at Hermione who was nodding her head. Both men started laughing and rubbing her red ass.

"Wow she really wasn't kidding was she?" Draco said to Snape.

Snape walked in front of Hermione and lifted her head up again

"What stroke did you come Hermione?" he asked

"Hermione sniffled and then muttered "Seven sir, I came on stroke seven"

"Well aren't you just a dirty little slut Hermione granger" Snape said smiling

Hermione stood up quickly and stared at him. "I AM NOT A SLUT. I AM DOING THIS BECAUSE I WANT MY GRADES. DO YOU THINK I ENJOY BEING HUMILIATED LIKE THIS BY MY TEACHER AND MY WORST EMENY?" Hermione spat.

Snape sat down on his desk.

"To start with miss granger, you clearly do enjoy it made evident by the cum leaking down your legs right now" His eyes glanced between her legs and indeed a trail of Hermione's cum had started leaking down. "Also you need to stop thinking of us as enemies, we are more trainers. And finally how dare you backchat me. I should spank you again but I only need to do so six more times before you cum." Snape started laughing and Draco walked behind Hermione. He stuck a finger straight into her pussy which made Hermione first jump, then moan in pleasure. She leant back into Draco while he pushed another finger into her hole. Snape stood and allowed Draco to finger Hermione for another minute or two before he started rubbing her clit. Just before orgasm Snape said "Hermione if you're not a slut leave right now. Push or fingers away and leave"

Hermione wanted to so much. Her head was screaming at her to storm out but her body refused instead she ground her pussy down on the men's hands and let out a moan. Snape knew she was about to come so he said "Say it. Say you're our slut or we will stop and you will never have another orgasm again say it!" Just as Hermione's orgasm washed over her she squealed "I'm your slut. I'm your anything GOOOOODSSSSSS!" Hermione's orgasm was so powerful Draco thought his fingers were going to be snapped in half inside her pussy. Although he didn't mind losing his fingers that way. Snape watched her face as she rode out her orgasm her bottom lip between her teeth her breasts heaving. As she came down her legs almost gave out so Draco picked her up and carried her to the chair they were previously sharing. She stayed there for a minute just catching her breath before she stood and looked at the clock.

"I really have to go before I get in trouble" Hermione whispered. Before leaving the room. Seconds later she walked back in and picked up her jeans. Having forgotten she was naked from bellybutton down. Snape and Draco laughed before calling after her in unison "see you tomorrow slut. And next time it's our turn for the fun" Hermione scurried out of there as fast as her legs would carry her. So much for not giving in. She gave in. Twice and what did they mean next time they get the fun. Oh well she will find out in less than 23 hours. This time she knew it was excitement.

I own nothing. All J. characters. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own the characters blah blah you know it already!

After dwelling for hours on the excitement, confusion and trepidation for the coming night, Hermione finally fell asleep. Her dreams were vivid and extremely erotic. One in particular involved watching Draco and Snape kiss. This one she clearly did not understand however it did take her a while to fall back asleep after that one.

The following morning, Hermione was on her way down to the great hall for breakfast when she felt someone pull her into an abandoned classroom. Draco and Snape had decided that it was time to start challenging Hermione and really pushing her limits.

"Good morning my little Pet" Draco purred, wrapping his arms around Hermione and holding her hands behind her back. He glanced down between them with roaming eyes. He was in no way subtle in grinding his ever-growing penis into Hermione. Hermione's cheeks began to grow darker.

"What do you want Draco. I already know I have to meet you tonight, so why are you here?" Although Hermione tried to sound authorative and slightly pissed off, her words came out breathy, just making her sound… horny. Draco smiled and leaned into her ear.

"It's Sir or Master Draco, but I will let that slide." He chuckled as Hermione let out an exasperated huff

"Actually I'm here because Snape and I have decided to, let's just say, Up the ante..."

Hermione looked at him confused and Draco simply raised an eyebrow. He walked her back against a desk

"Sit." Hermione slid her body up onto the desk and instinctively opened her legs slightly.

"Well, looks like your better trained than expected Granger. Bravo" Hermione's face was practically glowing by now and instinctively tried to close her legs. Draco stood between her thighs before she could, however. Draco couldn't help but make her a little more uncomfortable. He found it extremely amusing to see her wrestling with her two selves. The slut and the librarian. She would make the perfect porno. Draco began to run his hands up and down Hermione's thighs.

"Actually Granger we have a challenge for you." Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out of his pocket what looked like a slightly odd shaped pink egg. Hermione was first confused and then in clicked in her head. It's a vibrator. A look of pure horror spread across her face. Draco saw this and began to laugh.

"Here is the challenge Granger, keep this inside you from now, until tonight. You cannot take it out at all and you cannot have the controls. These are for Snape and me. If you don't want to you can keep the grade Snape originally gave you. And also we have a mountain of pictures of you getting spanked and cumming all over my fingers. I'm sure weasel and pot-head would just LOVE to see these. I know all the Slitherin's would." He began to laugh when Hermione's eyes began to water.

"You can't do this. I didn't consent to this. I can have both of you locked away. This isn't fair. I hate both of you."

Tears were freely falling down her cheeks now. Just at this moment Snape walks into the room.

"Draco what did you do. She hasn't come already, has she?" Snape purred. Just adding to Hermione's humiliation. Draco turned his head and held up the devise showing Snape that she hadn't even touched it yet.

"Fraid not sir. Apparently, she hates us both and is going to have us locked away. I don't know why. She seems to be enjoying this arrangement."

Just as Draco says this Hermione starts twisting her body, trying to escape being stuck with Draco between her legs. Draco and Snape had clearly anticipated this reaction because before Hermione knew what was happening Snape had the top half of her body held down and Draco had a hold of her thighs, successfully pinning her to the desk.

"Calm down girl and pull yourself together. This is nothing. And don't even try to pretend that you're not enjoying it." Snape purred into her ear as Draco slid up her robes and skirt. When her underwear were revealed Draco whistled.

"Jeez Granger, didn't know you could own a G-String, especially not green. Did you do this just for us Granger? Did it excite you knowing that goody little Gryffindor was opening her legs wide for a pair of slitherin, hey."

Snape laughed at this and again, Hermione blushed more than she thought possible. Draco slid his finger all over the outside of the lace thong before moving it across and allowing him full access to her slit. He began simply sliding his index finger along the outside of her pussy before he pushed it through her lips and finding her clitoris. 

"Holy fuck Granger, don't even try to deny that you don't enjoy this, you're more wet now than you were yesterday. Fuck!" Draco couldn't believe his eyes when he felt up and down her pussy. Her juices were practically dripping out of her. Now he couldn't help but grind himself onto her.

"Save it Draco, we don't have time just push it in her and lets go before someone notices the three of us are missing." Snape, always the voice of logic and reason, began to regret his words when the smell of Hermione's sex reached his nose and he heard her breath hitch slightly. But despite this Draco stopped molesting Hermione and got the egg in his hands.

"Now Hermione, relax for us."

Hermione simply nodded as she felt the vibrator at her entrance. Draco slid it into her with little resistance; however he knew that it wouldn't be moving anytime soon. When the vibrator was properly inserted, Draco untangled himself from Hermione's legs and took one last look at her dripping pussy before she readjusted herself and stood up. Snape began to smile when he saw her struggle to walk in a straight line properly.

"Just act normal Hermione. Oh and I forgot to mention, we can turn it one at any time. See" upon saying this Snape pulled out a little button and pushed it and Hermione almost squealed in surprise and pleasure. No sooner was it on that Snape had it off and Hermione glared at him.

"Now run along Hermione. And enjoy the rest of your day. See you tonight."

Hermione left the room and Snape and Draco shared a smile between each other. This was going to be a good day!


End file.
